Silent Lovers
by Magicgirl29
Summary: when a friendly face from the past comes to find Ambrose it does nothing but open the eyes of two lovers who kept their feelings a secret


"Ambrose, now that you're not busy, I need to tell you something" DG said to her friend, who now had got back on track since the operation.

"Go ahead" he replied back in a soft smooth voice.

"Ok well I...I"

"Ambrose! Quick come here!" wailed Cain, cutting off the conversation between, DG and Ambrose.

"What? What is it?" he replied with a strong serious voice"

"Who's she?" Cain said pointing out the window at the young lady in the garden with long golden hair.

"I don't know, stay here I'll talk to her" he said, running past DG who had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Pardon me miss" Ambrose shouted once he got outside, the others watching from the window, "May I ask who you are? And what you are doing here?" The young lady turned around, her face was white and her eyes were pure blue, her hair was golden and tied back in a braid behind her head.

"Ambrose? Is that you?" She asked with a small smile reaching her face.

"Yes, who are you" he asked confused.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked coming closer to Ambrose.

"Should I?" he asked confused.

"Yes!" she blurted out "It's me Jane, you know from school"

Ambrose's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Jane" he whispered remembering her, and a small smile lit up her beautiful face, Ambrose told her why he's forgot quite a lot of things.

"Your brain? Really?" she said surprised, he explained that he wasn't a criminal and filled her in on everything. After a small chat, Ambrose smiled at her as her smile flashed back, blue eyes meeting brown he pulled her in for a hug that lasted at least 10-15 seconds.

"What is he doing?" A confused Cain asked stairing at the pair out of the window, DG pushed her way up to the window and was shocked when she saw the one she felt for hug a complete stranger. She was furious so she stormed outside, and interrupted the two friends catch up chat.

"Hey Ambrose" DG shouted running over and throwing her arms around him "Who's your friend?" she asked,

"Oh erm sorry" he quickly remarked "Princess this is Jane, Jane this is princess DG" he said smiling on nobly.

DG was shocked he referred to her as the princess, instead of his friend,

"Nice to meet you" Jane said smiling warmly

"You too" DG said in a less than enthusiastic tone, "So erm, how do you two know each other?" DG asked scratching her head.

"Oh well" Ambrose went on to say as he held Jane close to him, his arm around her waist "We met at school years ago, we started as science partners then we started talking... She's from the other side" He also added smiling down at her to see Jane was returning the smile back.

"Well so am I!" DG snapped,

"Oh the other side is beautiful isn't it" Jane said in a happy voice to DG. DG just sniggered and walked away standing behind the wall seeing if they said anything else,

"I don't think DG likes me" Jane said a little depressed,

"Oh no don't worry" He said "She does have a bit of a funny attitude sometimes" he said laughing with his old friend; DG could hear everything from around the corner. And could not believe what she heard, Ambrose was talking about her behind her back then started laughing about it, without a moment's notice she sprinted to her room and threw herself on her bed and started crying into her pillow. It wasn't long before Ambrose came to her room to talk to her.

He gently knocked on the door three times; DG thought it might have been Cain or Azkadellia so she said over her crying voice,

"Come in" she still had her head buried in the pillow waiting for whoever was in the room to speak,

"DG? Are you ok?" Ambrose asked, sharply she looked up, her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears, she looked at him in complete disgust,

"Get out" She quietly whispered

"What?" he asked moving closer to her, DG rose off her bed and quickly made her way over to him she was now stood looking straight up at him, she started to whisper,

"I said" then she shouted "GET OUT!" she kept hitting him so he backed up until he was out of the door.

"Wait, DG what did I do?" he shouted behind the shut door, she opened it and gave him a sharp look,

"How's that for a funny attitude!" she screamed at the top of her voice "Now you can go laugh at me with your stupid little girlfriend!" she wailed again throwing a book at him and slamming the door in his face causing him to fall backwards on the floor. Ambrose picked himself of the ground and walked around the corner.

Cain and Raw had just seen what happened they turned to face each other,

"I'll get him you go see DG" Cain said to Raw, who nodded in agreement as Cain sprinted down the hall Raw gently walked to DG's door and knocked three times,

"I said go away!" DG wailed,

"DG" Raw said, she recognized the voice and opened the door, "Sorry Raw come in" she said holding the door open, Raw explained that he saw what just happened in the hall, DG hung her head down in shame allowing more tears to escape,

"He was talking about me Raw and... And... And I... oh I can't talk" she said, her sadness seemed to be preventing her from talking, so Raw felt her shoulder and quickly learned about what had happened, after he was done he wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a warm hug, "It be ok DG" Raw softly said,

"Thank you Raw" She said still crying.

Meanwhile Cain caught up with Ambrose; he was in his lab stood up over his workbench reading some science books, until Cain said,

"Hey"

He knew the voice he looked up but did not face Cain at all. Cain walked over and pulled out a chair from Ambrose's work bench and sat down behind him,

"So" Cain went on talking to him "What was all that about in the hall with DG?" he asked. Ambrose looked up in shock still facing the other way,

"Nothing, just drop it" he whispered,

"No! I won't drop it, tell me what happened!" Cain shouted fighting back.

"NO!" Ambrose screamed throwing all the stuff off his work bench to the floor, then turned around to Cain, "I said drop it!" he shouted again then moved to the window and froze staring out at the suns, Cain was shocked this was a side of him he'd never seen before, but he remained sitting as still as a statue.

"I'm sorry" Ambrose said softly turning to face the tin man.

"No worries, zipperhead" Cain said back, Ambrose shot around to face him, then reached his hand up to his head. Then he brought his hand back down and looked at Cain with a mixture of both confusion and sadness.

"The zipper's gone" Ambrose said confused, "So why did you call me that?"

"Force of habit, sorry" he said frowning at the floor. He looked up to see the inventor sit down on a chair at the other side of his work bench. "So, what did happen with DG?" Cain said quietly, Ambrose sighed and looked down.

"I was having a joke with Jane, and, well I think she, I think she, I think she"

He was interrupted with Cain hitting his arm knocking it off the work bench.

"Ow!" he shouted looking down at his arm then to Cain "What was that for?"

"You were glitching"

"No I wasn't I just didn't know what to say next" he snapped back "Anyway I said to Jane that DG had a bit of a funny attitude at times, because you see Jane felt DG didn't like her, so I only said that so maybe it would make her feel better"

"What?" Cain shouted confused

"I don't know I wasn't thinking!" he shouted in a voice that sounded as if he was close to tears he covered his face and leaned on his work bench.

"Hey" Cain said softly nudging the inventors arm, Ambrose looked up at the tin man his eyes were filled with sadness,

"It'll be ok, just go talk to her" Cain whispered to him

"But I tried and you saw what happened" he wailed defensively "She'll never forgive me!"

"She won't if you don't even try to talk to her again" Cain said wisely, he looked up at the advisor who nodded in agreement. "Come on" said Cain standing up, and looking down to see Ambrose stand up and follow him out of the lab.

Raw was just about to leave DG's room, when he open the door to see the queens advisor stand in the hall catching his breath before walking closer to the door, Raw turned to face DG who now had pulled herself together, DG looked out her door and saw Ambrose,

"May I come in DG" he asked her, DG just nodded with a straight face. She turned back to sit on her bed as the inventor entered the room, DG pointed to chair and Ambrose then sat down,

"Listen" Ambrose started his apology "I'm sorry about what I said about you to Jane and that I laughed about it that was wrong of me to do." He said letting his eyes connect with hers.

"No I'm sorry" DG said "It wasn't that big of a deal and I over reacted"

"No it was a big deal" He snapped back "I'm your friend and friends should never say anything to upset each other, right"

"Right" DG said smiling at him, they then shared a hug.

"By the way." Ambrose said pulling away from DG "What was it you wanted to say to me?" he asked smiling,

"What?" DG said almost giggling

"Before Jane showed up, what you going to say" he asked smiling.

"Oh erm I wanted to say that I erm, I love you" DG said nervously, she had her head down but Ambrose lifted her head up and smiled.

"Well, that's a relief" Ambrose said catching his breath "Because I love you too" he said smiling, DG's face lit up

"Really?"

"Really" he said. Slowly they moved closer to each other and they shared a sweet true loves kiss.

THE

END!!!!!


End file.
